Rocketeer
Real Name: Clifford 'Cliff' Secord " I'm a man. A man who can fly. But it's this woman who sweeps me off my feet." - Rocketeer History Early Life Cliff Secord was born April 6th 1982 in Los Angeles Clifornia, to an unknown, presumably poor couple, who wrote off his name and signed him for immediate adoption before leaving. He lived the first few years of his childhood in the care of an orphanage before being sent to a middle-aged couple; Brian and Siobhan Addler. Through his 7 years of living with them, Cliff was beaten and abused by his foster father on a regular basis; Being vastly unprotected by Siobhan, who was regularly abused by her husband also. After many initial attempts at escaping from his foster parents, Cliff finally did so one day at the age of 16 and was taken into care by a widower, mechanical engineer and former stunt pilot, Alan 'Peevie' Peabody; Who would become his legal guardian. For the next two years he would live a normal life and meet Jenny Blake. U.S. Air Force Sometime after his 18th birthday, Cliff enlisted into the Air Force, leaving Jenny. During his training, he met and quickly fell for Sandra Perez, whom he occasionally snuck away with during the nights. After his training they were not able to see each other again because of different unit assignments. Cliff quickly rose up the ranks in recognition and excelled in his skill of aviation; Being renowned for his daring and impossible feats in the sky. For the next 5 years he would remain in the service of the US, as Captain Cliff Secord before being approached by S.T.A.R. Labs agency employees with a job offer to 'change his life'. S.T.A.R. Labs and Becoming the Rocketeer After accepting the security job offer from S.T.A.R. Labs, Cliff moved to Metropolis, a place that would be his home for years to come. When entering the job on his first day, it was revealed to him that his contract was not completely signed off and that the station being proposed was much more unique than an ordinary security position. Here he was met by the original Rocketeer, Lyle Gaines, and proceeded to begin immediate training in gymnastics, parkour, weaponry, further hand to hand combat and advanced, tactile and mobile spycraft, as well as aviation with the use of a jetpack. For the following 6 months after the first day Cliff grew closer and closer to Lyle, adopting him as a secondary father figure after Peevie. When his training was complete, Cliff had officially taken up the mantle of the Rocketeer; Replacing Lyle as he had left S.T.A.R. Labs shortly after the end of the 6 months. During his first few years he would gain a partner and best friend in Malcolm Brody; A fellow agent. A New Breed of Super Soldier Recently, due to his belief of inferiority and insufficient abilities as just a normal man, Cliff, when offered a chance to become a better man, volunteered himself for the opportunity. Doctor Sarah Charles approached Cliff because of his renown and experience with the Meta-Human aspects of the world in his work, and invited him to be the first, and only, subject for an experimental enhancement formula. The process rendered Cliff as the pinnacle of physical human developement, both physically and mentally. After the process was complete however, the formula was incinerated by Doctor Charles' command for reasons unspecified. He is currently in a loving relationship with his teammate, Jade McCoy . Personality Cliff is a man who balances his time for niceties all the while retaining less for lies, especially when the immediate problem presents itself. He is fully aware and confident of his abilities yet he understands that his survival has often been a gift of chance. He knows he is human and fallible and does not want to die. Caring, courageuos and abrasive, Cliff cherishes the things and people he values however faulters in showing affection at times. He fiercely defends those he loves and exerts himself beyond his limits when he is needed by them. Appearance Cliff is man who stands at 6ft1", with suitable lengthed, light brown hair and deep blue eyes, strong facial features and a lean physique. Many people whom he has come across, have described Cliff as being particularly fetching. Romances *'Jenny Blake: '''Cliff's first loving relationship and one that suffered through a lot of turmoil before coming to an end. Though he acknowledges that he once loved her, Cliff accepts that they are not mean't to be. *'Sandra Perez:' Sandra and Cliff were in the same training camp for the US Air Force. Having grown attracted to each other in just the first two weeks of the regimen, Cliff occasionally snuck into her quarters during some nights to be with her. Due to being transferred to seperate divisions after training however, they could not see each other again. *'Jade McCoy:' Cliff began becoming closer to Jade after Jenny cheated on him shortly after reuniting. Finding someone he can trust and who he is happy with, even as a friend, made him start to develop strong, hidden feelings for Jade, even though at the time she was in a relationship with Nightbow. After her break up and the subsequent Amazon invasion, Jade came to realize Cliff's feelings as well as her own and saved him. They decided to be together because of their feelings and attraction to each other as well as the happiness they felt in the other's comforting presence. Powers and Abilities Powers (Post Serum enducement) *'SL-Enhancement Serum:' Cliff has no Meta-Human powers, although as a result of the SL-Enhancement Formula, he has been transformed into a 'Perfect' specimen of human developement and conditioning. He is as strong, fast, agile and durable as a human can be without being considered a Meta. Although the effects of the SL-H formula remain definite, Cliff maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular excercise regimen and diet. **'Peak Human Strength: Cliff's strength has been augmented to the very peak of human physical potential, enabling him to lift approximately 1-2 metric tonnes. In combat, his strength allows for him to send enemies such as basic human soldiers flying from mere punches and kicks. This strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap 20ft in the air in a single bound and 10ft without a running start. **'Peak Human Speed: '''Cliff can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic Athletes. At his peak, he can run between 30 and 60mph; And keep up with most civilian vehicles as well as cover city blocks in minutes on the ground. **'Peak Human Durability: 'Cliff's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest level of human potential, which makes him much more durable than a normal human being. While not completely bulletproof, he is durable enough that if a person was to beat him with a wooden bat, the bat would eventually break and Cliff would show little discomfort. He is also capable of surviving falls from heights that would kill a normal human and take blows from beings with low superhuman strength, and not be fatally injured. **'Peak Human Agility: '''Cliff is able to coordinate his body with balance, flexibility and dexterity. **'Peak Human Reflexes: '''His reflexes border on superhuman due to the SL-H formula. **'Peak Human Stamina: 'Cliff's body eliminates the excessive build up of fatigue toxins in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. **'Peak Human Healing: '''His healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SL-ES in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders; also he cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. For Cliff cuts and bruises heal within hours and even fatal gunshot wounds mend within a few days. **'Peak Human Mental Process: '''His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Cliff also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. **'Peak Human Senses: '''His senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. Abilities *'Master Combatant: '''The Rocketeer has mastered and is an expert in numerous forms of combat and martial arts. Some of these forms include Krav Maga, Systema, Aikido, Boxing, Jujutsu and Keysi. A combinaton of his strength and skill can make Cliff a formidable opponent in hand to hand combat. **'Aerial Combat: His use and training with a jetpack has made him proficient in aerial combat as well. *'Master Acrobat: '''Even before his serum enhancement, Cliff had honed his acrobatic skill to exceptional levels; Training in gymnastics and parkour for years to better coordinate with the use of his jetpack. *'Expert Marksman: Cliff is well versed in the use of weapons and firearms. *'Advanced Tactician and Strategist: '''Cliff is an accomplished strategist, with a brilliant ability to think outside of the box. Cliff is able to alter any plans to fit the needs of any changing situation. *'Expert Pilot: 'Amanda Waller has stated that Cliff is one of the most dauntless pilots on earth, rivalling the likes of Hal Jordan. *'Artistry: Cliff is an expert in different forms of art from sketching to painting to sculpting and occasionally indulges in this hobby during his spare time. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Uniform:' The Rocketeer adorns a fire-proof/heat resistant suit, attatched with kevlar armour and padding on his torso and right shoulder. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has it's frequencies blocked, making it highly difficult to trace its call. *'Bettie': The jetpack he utilizes, nicknamed 'Bettie', allows him to accomplish the feat of flying without any super human or magical powers and abilities. Weapons: *'SL-7 Pistols:' Custom pistols designed and made specifically for higher tier agents within S.T.A.R. Labs, these pistols can accomodate various types of ammunition scaling in 5.7mm's. They have an automatic stun mode with replenishing shock rounds as well. *'Utility Belt (With holsters):' A modified utility belt made to fit two holsters on either side of the waist line. Pouches generally able to carry all types of pistol rounds; i.e: Tracers, darts, sticky microphone rounds etc... Gallery neal-caffrey-style-tug-white-collar-2.jpg 2cd78s8.jpg 405582-matt-bomer.jpg rocketeer_wallpaper_by_SeanE.jpg 8088725_orig.jpg bottlenecked732cut.jpg 114sculptingNeal_zpsf9d20ca7.jpg